Linkinparkfan9799 Interviews: Moka, Kurumu, Batty
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: So Demon-xDemonChickx-and I-Linkinparkfan9799- are on yet another interview after a month and this time it's with the vampire, succubus, and bat of the perverted anime some of us know and love. Rated T for cursing and...this being an interview by me.


_GOOGLY MOOGLY!_

**Interviewers: Demon, Linkin**

**Interviewees: Moka, Kurumu, Batty**

**My Boss: Mr. Ticsman **

**Thanks to: xDemonChickx and NightfeatherXLionblaze**

"Okay," I huff, looking through the multiple papers. "Now that it has been…"

"A month and nine days," Demon yawns.

"That," I point my pen at her, "we have more possible options and we're back for another interview. This time with…Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, and Batty the Transforming Bat."

"The same ten questions?" she wonders.

"And the same, short word-count," I point out. I then smile widely. "At least Mrs. Oswaldes is good and dead~"

Yep, the new boss is Mr. Ticsman, a thirty-six-year-old with rust-hair and blue eyes. He's actually rather handsome for his age (*drool*). Anyways, straying from the handsome boss of mine that actually doesn't have the punk-ass attitude of Mrs. Oswaldes, we step in front of the main building of Yokai Academy, thunder crackling in the distance. I take a gulp before pushing through the doors.

"HE'S MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"GUYS, GET OFF HIM!"

"HEY, GREAT THINGS COME IN SMALL PACKAGES, NOT BIG BALLOONS!"

"SHUT UP, FLAT-CHEST!"

Demon and I exchange looks. "Isn't there another thing that's _safer_?" she asks, bending to my folder and shuffling through as I hold the folder.

"Well, there's Haruhi," I shrug.

We turn to leave for Ouran Academy for the filthy rich and beautiful when someone tackles me from behind. "LINKIN~" someone cheers in a girlish tone. "I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME~~~"

I laugh nervously and Demon pries me away from Kurumu Kurono, famous Succubus in the Newspaper Club that features the _Yokai Times_. "Who's that?" famous Snow Girl,

Mizore Shirayuki, asks.

"Linkin!" Moka in her pink-haired glory waves. "So you finally made it for the interview!"

"Linkin?" Koko runs up. "Batty! Linkin's here!"

"Am I missing something?" Yukari and Tsukune blink.

Kurumu turns to Mizore, Tsukune, and Yukari. "Linkin here interviews people because she's a writer." She grabs Demon's shoulders and pulls her in front of her. "This is her friend, Demon, who's also an author, but Linkin says she's really good."

Demon beams at the compliment and I check off the interviewees. "Okay, are we ready to start?"

"Why don't we go to the Club Room?" Moka shrugs. "It might be more comfortable than a school hall."

We nod in stout agreement and follow Kurumu and Moka into the Club Room, where the notorious perverted werewolf resides, reading a previously published newspaper. "Who are they?" he peeks up, smirking.

Demon and I shoot behind Koko, Batty on her head. "Pervert," we growl.

Moka laughs nervously. Kurumu crosses her arms. "They're here to interview us, so-"

"Aw," he starts groping her boob, "you never let me interview you, or you Moka."

Kurumu whacks him harshly in the head, a tick mark very visible on her head. "Don't grope me before an interview, I want to be in my best mood," she snaps.

Demon and I edge to desks and slowly sit down. Moka, Koko, and Kurumu turn three desks to face ours and sit down, Batty still on Koko's head. I motion to Demon, who swore she'd only ask three and then start running around like a lunatic, claiming Barney was coming to kill us all with his 'clean-up song'. "Okay," she smiles, "first question to Moka~"

"Ok-"

"Why do you like Tsukune?"

Moka turns red with embarrassment. "W-What?-!" she tugs her collar. "He's my fri-"

"Don't give me that crap woman!" Demon jumps up, shaking her shoulders. "YOU HAVE URGES FOR HIM! EXPLAIN THY SINS!"

"Next time, I'm going to bring the strait-jacket," I mumble, scratching down an appointment for her with Maki's (one of my customers) therapist.

"I-I-I…" Moka stutters, completely blushing now. "He's just a-"

"BULL SHIT! OUT WITH DA' TRUTH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Demon shakes her roughly.

I simply pry her off, Moka's eyes wide. "You might want to answer. I can't hold her forever," I state as she tries to bite me.

"He's nice," she shrugs, slumping. "He keeps to his word and tries to make people happy…"

"That's all I needed to hear~" Demon sings innocently before turning to Kurumu, now at the other side of the room. "Same question~"

"He saved me," she beams. "He's so protective and kind~"

As she wriggles with hearts around her head, we turn to Batty. "I guess the last question…" I point to the bat.

"Yep~" Demon sings. She's rocking and Koko is blinking. "So, Batso, why are you so annoying?"

_Batso? _Okay, to tell all, I think I brainwashed her when I kept telling her 'be funny, weird, and get answers'. (-_-). Yeah…Next time I'll just bring a riot shield and Ann's (another customer) War-Hammer Willy. "I'm not annoying!" the bat argues.

"Yes you are. You even tried to seduce Moka!"

The bat is silent, so I just write _'__because I'm desperate and have nothing to live fore except being a weapon to Koko -_-;'_. "Question four," I shove Demon to the door. That gets her to cling to me (wonderful). "Kurumu, what article do you write for the newspaper?"_ That's an easy one…_

"Oh, I write an article to share cooking recipes~" she sings, giggling. "People go crazy over it!"

"Says who?" Koko chuckles.

Kurumu freezes and growls. "Why you…"

"Moka, what do you think of Ruby?" I interrupt.

"She's a great friend!" Moka giggles. "But she can be weird at times…and she always takes up any job the Headmaster tells her to do."

"So loyal, weird, and friendly?" I summarize.

"Yeah, that's about it," Moka shrugs.

I scribble that and think, _Sometimes I wonder why I ask these obvious questions…_I turn to Batty. "Batty, where do you sleep?"

"On a tree branch," he smiles proudly, as if he's recognized as a god (HA!). "Sometimes even on Ms. Koko's headboard!"

"Seven, eight, nine, and ten left~" Demon sings. She then runs out and back in with one of the podium's holding up the entrance roof (o.o I'm dying shortly, aren't I?). "Let's get this over with before Barney comes and eats us all~"

I turn pale and look at Moka. "Moka, please tell me you're strong enough now to take care of her?"

She tries, she honestly does, I can see her effort. None of the less, Demon manages to keep possession of it. "Tsukune!" she calls out, running. "Can you do me a favor?"

I rock on my feet and a burst of energy shakes the school. I'm just tapping my foot on the ground when Inner Moka comes in and snatches the podium. "Before you kill someone with it," she grumbles.

"SISTER!" Koko tackles her, hearts swarming her head.

Moka looks slightly uncomfortable and faces me with red eyes. "Any questions for me?" she wonders.

"Yeah, how do you live with _that_?" I point my pen to Koko.

"You get used to it," she shrugs. "Anything else?"

_I already blew through one asking her if she was strong…then that…_"I need to blow two more."

"Ooh~ Ooh~ ME!" Kurumu waves her arms.

I raise a brow. "All right…" I check the questions from Mr. Ticsman. "Let's see…Are you on steroids?"

She blinks. "…No."

"Alright then. Last one…"

We hear a crash and Demon and I turn to a huge purple dinosaur. She screams. "BARNEY HATH COME TO SLAUGHTER US ALL!" she shrieks, dragging me out of their and rushing for the exit and to the road.

"WE NEED ONE MORE!" I snap.

"OKAY, WHERE'S THE PERVERTEDNESS TO US?-!"

I dead-pan. "You seriously want to be sexually harassed by these people?"

"Well, no, but I'm just saying there isn't as much as u-"

The purple dinosaur crashes into a tree, unconscious, and next thing you know…Ginei is groping our boobs. "You're welcome~" he sings.

We growl and start beating him senseless. Kicking him, punching him, heck, Demon even grabs a tree and slams it on him constantly. I just use my folder (:p). "THIS! IS! THE! LAST! TIME! I! ASK! THAT!" she grunts in between beating.

"Agreed," I continue.

**Review~**

**(1)Vampire Knight **

**(2)Elfen Lied **

**(3)Inuyasha**

**(4)RosarioVampire **

**(5)Shugo Chara**

**(6)Death Note**

**(7)Code Geass**

**(8)Black Butler**

**(9)Ouran High School Host Club**

**(10)Hetalia**

**(11)Full Metal Alchemist**

**(12) Spice and Wolf**

**(13)Gun X Sword**

**(14)Black Cat **

**(15)Chrome Shelled Regios (I probably spelled it wrong)**

**(16)Kaze No Stigma**

**(17)D. Gray Man**

**(18)Trigun**

**(19)Naruto**


End file.
